Son Goku
' ' 'The Character ' Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Height: 5'7 (1.70 cm) Weight: 68 kg (159 lb) Species: Saiyan/Alien Classification: Alien, Martial Artist, Defender of Earth, God Age: 11 at the start, over 50 by the end of the series 'Powers and Abilities' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Durability, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Can transform to increase his power even further, Teleportation, His power increases substantially each time he recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Resistance towards Electricity | Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God (Also can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Sealing (Via the Mafuba) Attack Potency: Moon Level (Fought Raditz along with Piccolo) | Planet level (After King Kai training, he was strong enough to fight and defeat Nappa and then later stalemated and overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun that had enough power to destroy the Earth) | At least Small Star level, increased to Star level as Super Saiyan (Fought against and ultimately defeated Frieza in his final form) | Large Star level, increased to Large Star level as Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi Solar System level (Far superior to Gohan in Cell Saga and superior to Innocent Buu even when not being serious, said he could have defeated Kid Buu, who destroyed a galaxy over time, if he ended the fight quickly) | Multi Solar System level. Universe Level 'as SSG, SBG, and SSB. (Stopped the beerus ball which can destroy the universe, heaven, hell, and the supreme kai universe, with the former two being the size of the universe, and the latter being the one 10th to a 5th the size of the universe. He is capable of enhancing his power with Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-Ken, which he can extend to 20x, in addition to several years of training since then) '| Universe Level+ '''(Shook a dimension with infinite size, fought toe to toe with Jiren, who overpowered time, and scared beerus more than infinite zamasu, while suppressed) '''Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ | Relativistic | FTL '''(Dodged a light explosion and frieza's eye lasers) increased to '''FTL+ '''With Kaioken. '''Massively FTL+ (King Kai can't track him as super saiyan) | Massively FTL+ (Can fight toe to toe with a suppressed Perfect Cell) | Massively FTL+ (Should be faster than Kid Buu) | At least Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ 'as SSG, SBG, and SSB. (Could keep up with Beerus, when the latter was holding back) '| Massively FTL+ '''(Fought jiren, who moved during hit's time skip, and time cage) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 '(When he was 18 he threw a giant piccolo while on low energy. Lifted a tree like it was nothing) '''Class K '(Somewhat slowed a large rock) '''Striking Strength: Moon Level '''| '''Planet Class (Superior to Full Power Vegeta using Kaio-ken) | Star Class, increased to Star Class (As a Super Saiyan, he fought equally with Frieza) | Large Star Class, increased to Large Star Class (Can trade blows with a suppressed Perfect Cell) | Multi Solar System Class (Far stronger than SSJ2 Gohan; could fight evenly against Majin Vegeta as a SSJ2 and then went toe to toe against various forms of Majin Buu and managed to injure Innocent and Kid Buu) | Multi Solar System Class. Universe Level 'as SSG, SBG and SSB. '| Universe Level+ Durability: Moon Level | Planet level | At least Small Star level, increased to Star level as Super Saiyan | Large Star level, increased to Large Star level | Multi Solar System level | Multi Solar System level. Universe Level as SSG, SBG and SSB. | Universe Level+ Stamina: Very High in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (Can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. In Battle of Gods, his stamina is now high enough to use SSJ3 with the same effort he would use to enter SSJ2 in the past. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers to Planetary with ki blasts and attacks (Affected entire planets with the force behind his blows). | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission (Traveled to the Other World and to King Kai's Planet from Earth). | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts as SSG, SBG and SSB (The shockwaves from his punches were tearing the universe apart). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission Note: This profile covers Kai feats. While there is inconsistency within this anime, i am using the most common feats and the increase of Power Levels. The Db universe is not a condensed universe, the map isn't drawn to scale, this can been seen when comparing king kai's planet to snake way. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Kamehameha: A powerful ki blast, that can bust any planet with a single strike. 2aps_480__by_5h0071n9_574r-d62ua7i.gif Spirit Bomb: A technique that concentrate every life being energy, forming a sphere of power that can destroy every evil hearted enemy. 'FP Victories' Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile (Rather easily) Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk Profile Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) (Goku can casually solo the Power 6) 'FP Defeats' None 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:DragonBall Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Father Category:Married Category:Canon Characters